Girls like Girls
by anotherOUATwriter
Summary: Based on a prompt. Emma Nolan had the biggest crush on Regina Mills, her sister's best friend. The problem is that Regina is dating Robin (who is an a hole by Emma's dictionary). Will an after-party and Emma's honesty win Regina's heart?


In honor of reaching 200 followers, I asked one of my followers for a prompt.

Olivia (AKA mysterysunset) said: I know that your story "One Step Away" is similar to my prompt. But the video "Girls Like Girls like Boys Do" reminds me of Emma and Regina. So I don't know if you want to do anything like that but its just an idea!

Thanks, Olivia! and sorry it took me so long to finally publish this.

And thanks, to cyr1988 for being my beta.

* * *

"Hello Baby Nolan!" Robin greeted her in an obnoxious tone when he opened the door. He loved teasing her like that, even though she was just one year younger than he, he called her by that nickname just because he knew Emma hated it.

"Robin, you know she hates it when you call her like that," his girlfriend, Regina, scolded him. "She's turning eighteen next week," she added, placing a hand on Emma's shoulder.

And of course, Regina Mills knew when Emma's birthday was, because Regina didn't miss a thing. And because, she was Emma's sister's best friend and had been present to all of Emma's birthdays ever since Emma could remember. And, Emma could remember a great number of things about Regina because she has always had the biggest crush on her.

"Well. She'll always be Kathryn and David's little sister to me," Robin laughed and neither Emma nor Regina found it funny. But, Regina forced a smile and gave Emma an apologetic shoulder squeeze because she knew her boyfriend was an idiot.

Emma shrugged Regina's hand off and walked into the Mills mansion. She had been by this house so many times that she felt that it was like a second home. She walked to the kitchen and hoped that Robin and Regina wouldn't follow her. Of course, she wasn't that lucky.

"David will come a bit later because Kathryn and Mary were not ready. He sent me with the drinks so they'll be cold for later." She explained as she emptied the bags she was carrying inside the fridge.

Then, she sat on the countertop and studied Robin while Regina prepared the food for the party.

It was not as if she was jealous because Regina has a boyfriend, she knew she didn't have a chance with Regina. But Robin was such an idiot and Regina deserved so much better. Like Daniel, he was such a nice guy and Emma was glad that he was Regina's boyfriend, because he made her so happy. And then, his parents moved away and he couldn't stay and they tried a long distance relationship but it didn't work out.

It was obvious Regina didn't love Robin; Emma had seen Regina in love while she was with Daniel. It felt like Regina was with Robin because both Kathryn and David had partners and she didn't want to be the fifth wheel.

Emma saw Regina scolding Robin because he had lit up a cigarette inside the house. He just laughed and kept on smoking, not caring that Regina hated the smell. Emma wanted to punch him.

When Regina finished with the finger foods she'd offer for her guests, she announced she'd go and change her clothes. She asked Emma if she wanted help with her make-up. Emma hated doing make-up, but if it gave her an excuse to be alone with Regina, she'd happily suffer through it.

They left Robin watching some football game on TV. She never understood Robin's obsession with that sport, and went upstairs.

"He's an asshole," Emma pointed out when Regina closed her bedroom's door.

Regina hummed in response and she walked into her closet.

"No. But, seriously! Regina, I don't like him."

"Then it's good you're not dating him," came as Regina's response, it sounded cold and it hurt because she had always taken Emma's opinion into account. "I'm sorry," the brunette said quickly, "I'm just a little bit nervous about the party."

It was a lie. And Emma knew that Regina knew she had seen through it. Regina had parties every time her parents were out of town, which was more often than not.

"It's alright," Emma muttered and dropped her body on Regina's bed. It was soft and comfy and Emma always wondered what would it be like to sleep in it, with or without Regina.

"No. It's not," Regina sat next to Emma, "I shouldn't have snapped at you. You know I like your honesty. It's refreshing."

After Emma nodded in reply, Regina stood up and went to change into the dress she had chosen to wear for the party. She didn't close the door. She never did. Emma looked at her body, she always did. Because, there was nothing more beautiful except for Regina Mills, both inside and outside.

"Zip me up?" Regina asked walking towards Emma.

And Emma wondered if the brunette had noticed her ogling, probably yes - Regina never missed a thing. But she didn't say anything, so Emma assumed that either she didn't care or she didn't mind. Her stomach filled with butterflies just by thinking about it. Even though it probably wasn't true.

Emma slowly zipped Regina's dress in silence, hoping that Regina didn't notice her accelerated heart beat, and then she let her hands linger a bit over Regina's neck because she knew this would probably not happen again. This was Kathryn's job, and Emma was just filling her place because Kathryn was running late. She wondered if Robin helped Regina dress, and the thought killed all of Emma's butterflies because she couldn't handle the idea of Robin touching Regina.

"So, are you excited about tonight?" Regina asked Emma as she sat the blonde in the chair and started working on her make up. "I heard Killian is coming."

Emma rolled her eyes, because, of course, she kisses Killian once and Kathryn tells Regina about it.

"I don't like Killian," Emma answers, "That kiss was a one time thing to try something out," _like her sexuality_.

"What's the name of that girl you've been inviting over lately?" Regina asked, picking up on what Emma meant with kissing Killian "Lily?"

"Yeah. But no..." Emma answered, too distracted by the closeness of Regina, even if the brunette was just doing her eye make-up.

"Why? She's nice. I like her."

'She's not you,' Emma thought. "I'm not in love with her," She said instead.

"Oh, Emma," Regina replied and stopped applying the make up for a moment to look into Emma's eyes, "Love is something that not all of us get to have. It's a privilege."

"Kathryn and David love Frederick and Mary," Emma pointed out.

"They were lucky."

And there, Emma dropped the topic.

But, only for a moment.

"I found someone I could love."

"And what happened?"

"She doesn't love me back," Emma explained, "And, she has a boyfriend." A sigh escaped Emma's mouth before she could stop it.

"Well, it's her loss."

"Yeah..." Emma trailed off, and Regina continued with Emma's make up.

They didn't talk for the rest of the night.

Regina's parties were known for being wild and out-of-control, they usually ended up being sleepovers because no one was sober enough to go home after drinking high levels of alcohol. So it was no surprise when Emma woke up in one of the deck chairs next to Regina's pool with a massive headache.

Emma was walking towards the kitchen to get two aspirins and something to eat when she saw Robin cuddling with Marion, a girl who was in the same year with her. She supposed that Robin didn't consider her a baby. It came as no surprise that Robin was not with Regina. He was an asshole who took her for granted and Emma wondered how much more Regina could take it before finally breaking up with him.

She found Regina eating scrambled eggs with bacon in the kitchen. She remembered the first time she saw Regina eating bacon, it had been a shock, but there's nothing like bacon for a hangover.

"I'm not gonna eat all of it, and I know you love bacon, so help yourself," Regina pushed her dish a little bit to the side so they could share the plate.

Emma poured water in two glasses and took the aspirin bottle from the drawer where Regina's mom kept them.

They ate in silence until Regina decided to explain what she was doing up this early.

"Robin vomited on the rug before passing out with Marion. I had to wake up to clean it."

"He's an asshole," Emma repeated her statement from last night, "Seriously, Regina, why are you with an imbecile like him? You deserve so much better. If I'd be your girlf -" she stopped herself too late, ' _Damn it,'_ she should have known better. She always spoke too much when she was hung over.

Not wanting to dig deeper into the hole she was already in, Emma stood up and walked out the kitchen and the house.

Regina followed her, calling her name, but Emma didn't stop until she reached the pool. There was no way out of this mess.

"If you were my girlfriend _what_?" Regina asked when they were standing face to face.

Emma sighed and sat on the pool's edge, dipping her feet in the cool water.

"If I'd be your girlfriend, I wouldn't have eyes or arms for anyone else..." Emma said, gently splashing the water with her legs, "Hell, you're not even my girlfriend and I can't be with anyone else. Because you are, well you, and you make me feel whole and everyone else makes me feel empty and numb."

Emma didn't turn to see Regina, because she was afraid of rejection. But then, she felt a hand over hers. And she heard Regina calling her name and she had to turn around.

"Yesterday," Regina said almost in a whisper, "you were talking about me?"

And she nodded. Because she didn't trust her voice, not when Regina was looking at her like that, not when Regina was leaning in and ' _Oh, my God! She was going to kiss me!_ '

Emma was so preoccupied, expecting the fireworks from the kiss, that she didn't see Robin walking towards them.

"You fucking dyke!" he yelled pulling Emma by her hair. "Don't try to lure Regina into your disgusting ways!" he said throwing her against one of the deck chairs. Behind him, Regina had stood up and was begging him to stop.

And Emma saw red. She had been so patient with Robin and all his bullshit, but, she was so done with him. She didn't think about it twice. She just closed her fist and punched Robin's face. It surprised him, and it took him few seconds to launch himself towards Emma, only to be grabbed by two pairs of hands.

"Don't you ever talk to my sister like that again!" David said in an angry tone.

"She's corrupting Regina!"

"Please!" Frederick laughed, "Regina has been bisexual ever since we hit puberty."

"But -"

"I think you should leave, Robin." Regina interrupted him.

"You're taking her side? You are my girlfriend, you do as I say."

"I do as my conscience dictates. I had been ignoring it for a while but this you stepped over the line. We are done, Robin. Please leave."

"I won't until -"

"David, Frederick, would you show Robin to the front door?" Regina asked her friends, completely ignoring her now-ex boyfriend.

They dragged Robin out of Regina's house with pleasure. And David might have pushed him a little bit too hard once they were in the porch - he found out he didn't care, no one touched one of his sisters and walked away unscathed.

"Are you alright?" Regina asked Emma, guiding her into the kitchen and placing an ice bag against the place where Robin had punched Emma.

"Never been better," Emma replied with a lopsided smile. "You broke up with Robin," she pointed out the obvious, because she still couldn't believe it.

"Yes, well. Someone I cared a lot about kept on telling me he was an asshole."

"Sounds like a smart person," Emma took the ice bag from Regina's hand and placed it on the table.

"She has her moments," The brunette snaked her arms around Emma's neck and then kissed her.

It was everything Emma ever hoped for with a kiss. And she didn't even care when David cleared her throat and they saw her two siblings and their respective partners smiling at them, because she knew that it wouldn't be the last time she kissed Regina.

"Breakfast at Granny's?" David suggested. "We just need to kick some people out before leaving," he added, because most people had left when they heard the fight between Robin and the host but a couple of young adults had slept through Robin's yells.

"Sounds perfect," Regina replied, lacing her fingers with Emma's.

Emma smiled at her, because, she was right. This sounded _perfect._


End file.
